


Through it all

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Jack Kline, Canon Temporary Character Death, Endings, Gen, Memories, POV Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The ways they all take care of each other.





	Through it all

She sees it every time. Every single time. Sam lugging Dean’s lifeless not-corpse not-a-corpse-oh-god onto the bench seat. Propping him up with blankets, in blankets, and not crying while he drives. He hates driving her now, because it always means this is happening again. Dean hanging on by a thread. He hated it the first time Dean offered, and he hates it when Dean _can’t_ offer anymore.

She’s gone to motel rooms, to Bobby’s, to Jody’s (usually a mistake before Jody set up hunter base camp there), to the bunker. She’s seen when Dean is sticky with Cas’ fly-away feathers and blood, when powers don’t work, or they do in the wrong way.

She’s seen this family take care of each other. Every single one of them. In the front seat or the back, packing the trunk or unpacking it. She’s seen John, Mary, Sam, Dean, and Cas, even Jack these days, patching wounds, tucking blankets, offering food and drink.

Sometimes there’s so much emotion in a pair of shared beers that it’s hard to take, but she loves every second of it. She loves this family, and she always will, at any moment.

Wherever they find themselves, she’ll be there.

Dean dropping Sam off at the bus station because John, in his stubbornness, refused. 

And the mental breakdown in a nearby bar Dean doesn’t even remember that came after. He drove home drunk to John and she cradled him as he thought miserably that this--this was the end.

There are many ends after that. Times that she holds his body, or when Sam doesn’t find the way to bring his brother back and succumbs, weeps into the leather, turns to a demon in his pain.

She is there to hold him, too, when he needs that the most.

She sees it all, every hunt and every injury, from John’s own youth forward. She even remembers the dream of a future that would make John proud. There are the tendrils of hope through everything, and her memory is a record. Written in metal and not so easy to discount, she remains at their side, keeping it all together. The bedrock of a family, and willingly so. She’s been through it all. And even as she feels the endings come and go, the next one around the corner, she’ll be there with them then. She won’t ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a free-write I've been doing about the Impala in fits and starts for a few weeks between exchange assignments (spoilers: Lots of exchange assignments will be hitting here in the latter half of May and beginning of June). One part just Impala love, and one part trying to find a way to free-write to get myself over a word count goal specific to the site (400,000 words of fanfic on here as of now....omg. At 500,000 I'll do something celebratory.)


End file.
